


A sleepy boy and his beloved daddy.

by stylinxox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinxox/pseuds/stylinxox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a movie night including popcorn and coke, Harry and his sweet dad, Louis, were resting on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sleepy boy and his beloved daddy.

Harry was running his fingers on Louis' left leg, what made the dad feel a little uncomfortable. Then, Harry lied on Louis' shoulders. It wasn't the most comfortable pillow ever, but it was exactly what the curly haired boy wanted.  
"Daddy, can I sleep in your arms?" His tired eyes looked so pure and angelic. "I feel very sleepy."  
"W-why not, honey?" Louis said, opening his arms to Harry. "Come here."  
Mr. Tomlinson kept watching the film and cuddling his loved son, when suddently Harry's movement made him stop. The boy was lying on his legs when he opened his eyes with a very, very sleepy face.  
"Daddy, can you lie here with me? I’m not feeling okay."  
The sofa was way too small for both of them to stay there, but it wasn’t bad, actually. Louis could feel the warmth of Harry’s body and his calm breath, that made Louis feel so peaceful and flowers growing on his chest.  
Involuntarily, he kissed his son’s cheek and put a hand on his waist, what made Harry got awake.  
"Dad, what are you-"  
"Haz, do you love me?"  
Harry looked so deep into Louis eyes that he felt really scared of what the boy could say.  
"Please, baby, gimme your answer. I need to now."  
In a second, Harry went up and sit down on Louis' lap, his legs spread.  
"I do, dad. I love you so much" After answering, the boy quickly grabbed his dad's face and gave him a passionate kiss, just like how Louis wanted it to be. Louis got so surprised that in the very first moment in the kiss he didn’t show any reaction.  
Harry's heart was beating so fast and loud that the elder could barely hear his own. Louis stopped the small kiss and just admired how beautiful Harry is. The way his curled brown hair falls, the way his green eyes bright and how pure they are. He also noticed Harry's rosy, soft and delineated lips.  
Louis kissed Harry once more while he opened his pants and put his penis off. Harry didn’t show any hesitation nor surprise. He was just kind of confused.  
Louis kissed his son's shoulders and carefully positioning the younger boy.  
"Baby, you like lollipop, don't you?"  
"I like, d-dad."  
"So... pretend this" Louis grabbed his dick. "Is a lolly. If you don't like just stop, 'kay?"  
Harry didn't say anything. Almost instantly the boy had his daddy's dick inside his mouth. Louis moaned and Harry looked him in the eye. The boy had no idea why his daddy was doing these things but they sound good for him.  
"Daddy" The boy whispered. "I like it."  
"Yeah? Me too, Haz. Want to do something else?" Harry nodded. "Listen, baby. This is not meant to hurt you, 'kay? If it's hurting, tell me and I stop." Harry smiled so genuinely that Louis couldn't hep but smile back.

Louis positioned Harry and them positioned himself behind the boy. Slowly he was penetrating into Harry's hole. "Is it good, baby?"  
"Yeah daddy."  
The dad moved his hips back and forth, still slowly. "Dad... it-" "It hurts."  
Shit. It was feeling so good to Louis.  
"You want to stop, honey?"  
The boy seemed quite thoughtful before repling. "I don't, d-daddy." Louis sighed.

What they were doing was completely wrong. Louis knew that. Harry didn't know, what made Louis feel really guilty. Of course he could control himself - Louis has been doing this for ages - but that was not an option since the moment Harry sat on his lap and kissed his dad in the mouth. 

Louis started fucking the boy fast, accelerating his moviments. "Baby you're so tight" he moaned, "It's so good. You still like it?"  
"Yes daddy, I-" "I love it." The boy was trying not to moan, like it was something wrong. Harry looked more pretty than ever.

"Baby, put yourself on your knees, 'kay? Daddy's gonna come for his little boy." Harry caught his position quickly because he's always liked to obey his dad. Louis put his hard cock inside of Harry's soft mouth and moved it in and out a few times before coming.  
“Fuck Haz you're so good. You're an amazing boy."  
The boy smiled. "I love to make you happy, dad."  
"And I love you."

They both lied on the couch again. Louis kissed Harry's forehead before closing his eyes to sleep.

"Dad..." "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, baby cakes."  
"Can we do this another time?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic about underage and daddy kink. Hope you like it.


End file.
